


Evra

by DarkSigyn



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSigyn/pseuds/DarkSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spin-off to The Beast inside the Beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Britcroft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Britcroft).



"You're moving out?" Kara asked coking her brows as Evan let drop his keys on the sideboard next to a smaller packing case; needless to say that entire corridor of his apartment was filled with different sizes of these.  
"Yes", he answered even before he turned towards her, while she pressed the door into its lock. "There was nothing left for me here", he added more lowly.  
"Pity", Kara sighed and automatically wanted to shove her hands into the pockets of her dark denim just to realize that they weren't used enough to do this easily. "I really liked your apartment", he looked up at him with a roguish grin. "it's so.... exquisite."  
"It is?" now it was Evan who lifted one eyebrow in amusement.  
He had planned to walk into the lifting room but now he was more intrigued with what Kara would answer to that. Yet she didn't continue to say anything, just glancing up to him, which would have been awkward if both of them weren't smiling widely in that moment.  
"You know maybe", she stepped towards him slowly, "I could take over", she looked down grabbing the bottom rim of his jacket, before she looked up. "Since I have to stay here."  
Evan frowned as a response.  
"Well I am under witness protection but also," she explained, her voice turning into a whisper, "I'm not really allowed to leave", and shrugged.  
His mouth dropped open for a moment.  
"Yes, you helped me escape", Kara chuckled, her eyes dropping to her hands again that ran up his collar slowly. "But I wouldn't mind running with you either. But then", she tilted her head. "That's quite exhausting, believe me." “I do”, he replied, just to say something, but his voice was more low than he had intended.  
Evan could see a flicker in her eyes, but it was not them changing, it was more a gathering of witty responses that were left unspoken as she suddenly merged her lips with his. She felt like a source of electricity claiming his veins, and control over his body. Not that he did mind, not at all. His arms wrapped themselves around her before he even thought about it and Kara already pressed herself against him. Her body was so much warmer at his, a source of flaming heat threatening to burn him, yet somehow Evan didn’t care.  
Just moments later she had entangled him with her legs and he had put her onto the sideboard shoving off that packing case carelessly. Kara stole his breath and his mind along with it and he gave it to her recklessly. Evan had no idea how she was able to switch his head off just like that. Still his body demanded air to breathe and to function, and so he pulled away, though her fingers were still lost in his hair just like his in hers, apart from the hand that took the opportunity to brush down her neck. As he sucked in the air almost desperately Evan wasn’t able to ignore the change of her eyes that were now glowing at him. He wasn’t sure how to handle that, but he knew he wasn’t able to step away or back off. Kara’s breath steamed shallowly and hotly though her mouth against his throat as he pressed the back of her head against the wall behind her.  
“Now is your final chance”, she almost purred, maybe trying to hide that her voice already was a little distorted.  
“For what?” Evan ask, though he already knew the answer.  
“To run”, Kara tried to hide her worry behind a smug smile.  
He understood her concerns, and most certainly it would have been his own if he hadn’t seen Catherine and Vincent together. Despite everything they still were inseparable and no matter how far Vincent had been driven he had never hurt Cat. And Evan had seen Kara in action. She had done the same. She had let herself get shot for him.  
“I won’t”, he answered and kissed her almost chastely.  
“I might get a little… rough”, Kara whispered, suddenly nervous and Evan couldn’t help but chuckle – so much for being a dangerous predator, he thought to himself.  
“I can handle that”, he murmured against her lips.  
“You are pretty confident about that”, was her hoarse answer, but somewhere in between those anxious tremors of her voice amusement was lurking.  
“That’s easy”, Evan pulled back a little to look into her golden eyes, “because I trust you.”


End file.
